legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dia Fienox
"What's the point in following the rules? Even if you do as you're told, your hopes and dreams are '''still' destroyed before your eyes!"-'Diamond "Dia" Fienox' '''Diamond "Dia" Fienox' (Born Diamond Cortania) is the wife of Astir Fienox, mother to Phantom, Kerri and Heru and the older sister of Ikari Young and Vasuki Cortan. A woman with dark powers and even darker intentions, Dia was former heir to the throne of the original Cortania. However, an act of jealous revenge against Ikari which went badly wrong saw her disowned by her parents and stripped of her title. Bitter, she vowed to have vengence on her family and those who she felt betrayed her, letting her powers cloud her mind until the horrors of the Cosmic War made her realise there was more to life than jealousy. Nowadays, she is slightly more calm and collected, and spends the vast majority of time annoying her younger sister and Chase Young, while turning into a helpless puddle of goo when confronted by babies. Underneath her hot-headed, cruel and mocking dispostition is a woman who cares deeply for what she has done and regrets her past mistakes. All she wants now to finally feel wanted and be cared for by someone. Biography Life in the First Universe Dia was born to King Narek and Queen Ariella of the first Cortania. As first born, she became the heir of the Cortanian crown from her father. As the first born, she was also adored by her parents, who lashived love and care upon their duaghter, despite the fact that she began to show signs of harbouring dark powers from the time she was about a year old. Knowing the dangers that her dark powers could cause, intentionally or otherwise, Narek began to teach Dia how to keep her powers in check and use them for good, rather than letting them influencing her into doing evil. This worked well for a few years, with Dia willing to anything to please her parents. Just after Dia turned six, Ariella gave birth to Dia's younger sister, Ikari, a wielder of light powers. Both Dia and parents were over the moon at Ikari's birth. Dia because she finally had a sibling she could play with and protect, and Narek and Ariella because they hoped that Ikari's light powers would help balance Dia's dark ones. For the first few years, everything worked out as planned, Dia gained control of her powers while Ikari's provided a perfect balance. However, the seeds of resentment and bitterness were implanted into Dia's mind at that young age, when she realised that Ikari was allowed to use her powers without restraint, while she had to carefully contol hers. Despite the love her had for her sister and parents, Dia couldn't push these nagging feelings of resentment and anger at her different treatment away. Gallery DiaxFienox.jpg|Dia and Astir YoungDia2.jpg|Princess Diamond Cortania, before she was corrupted. YoungDia.png|Child Dia Dia10.jpg|Not in the mood for anyone's bullshit Dia11.jpg|Dia, after Fienox saves her the first time. now_you_can_cry_by_milady666-d4j5mdd.jpg|Fienox comforts his beloved Dia Dia And Astir.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:The Furnox/Fienox Families Category:The Hailfire Empire Category:Reformed Villains Category:Cortanians Category:Immortals Category:OCs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Orphans Category:Sibling Category:Traitors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Imprisoned character Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Chosen ones Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters